1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for applying a lip product to the lips, at least comprising a sheet-like flexible support with a mouth end portion and an opposite positioned holding end portion, said sheet-like flexible support comprising on at least one side thereof a lip product area carrying an amount of said lip product, said lip product area being located on said support near the mouth end portion thereof in such a manner that at least a substantial part of at least one lip of a user can be brought into contact with said lip product in said lip product area by taking the support between the lips at the mouth end portion, said support being dimensioned such that it can be grasped manually at the holding end portion thereof which during use is located outside the mouth of the user.
2. Background of the Invention
Such an applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,553. The applicator described in this United States specification is composed of a sheet of paper being provided on opposite main faces with an area of lipstick. The applicator is used by grasping the card between the lips of a user and then pulling it outwardly. This means that the lipstick is applied to the lips by a smearing action.
In practice this way of applying a lip product to the lips has proven to be not sufficiently accurate. Usually lumps of the lip product will be transferred which will have to be uniformly distributed afterwards. Also the corners of the mouth are apt to fouling.
In the cosmetics field already since the early 1930's attempts have been made to develop lip product applicators which comprise sheet-like material and are intended for single use. None of these products however was successful.
The main reason therefore was that in the cosmetics field lip products and especially lipstick have to be applied to the lips extremely accurately, which up till now has been impossible with the available sheet-like lipstick applicators according to the prior art. The only way at present to apply lipstick or other lip products to the lips sufficiently accurate is by using an ordinary lipstick or brush-like lipstick applicator.
The advantages of sheet-like lip product applicators are numerous. Sheet-like applicators can be used for promotional purposes as because of their flat shape they can be included in magazines and the like. Further they can be distributed at cosmetic stores, beauty salons and the like for sampling purposes as they are relatively cheap to manufacture. Persons using lip products, like women, make-up artists and the like, usually prefer to have more than one colour available as an easy-to-carry product. Ordinary lipsticks and lipstick brushes need to be carried in e.g. cosmetic boxes or purses. An important advantage of sheet-like applicators is that they can be easily carried in e.g. trouser pockets. Finally such lip product applicators are very hygienic. This is especially advantageous for for instance make-up artists and stylists who at present will use one lipstick or lip product applicator for several customers. The same also goes for sampling lipsticks in a store where usually many customers will try the same sampler.